Everyones got hots 4 Sousuke Aizen
by aizen x gin lover not gay
Summary: Ichigo x Aizen x Gin x Grimmjow Sexy
1. Grimmjow Likes Aizen

Chapter 1 = Aizen and Ichigo/Grimmjow

Aizen and Ichigo have been been dating over 3 months and are finally gutting planed to get married one day. Ichigo is just being lazy since Aizen is his boyfriend and is rich and all. Yet Ichigo and Aizen were both males they had a very sexy relationship.

In Hueco Mundo Ichigo, woke up early while walking threw the halls and spoted Grimmjow in the hall.

"Hey Kurosaki" he said

"What do you want Grimmjow!" he yelled and next thing you know Grimmjow lips where all on Ichigos. Before they could kiss Ichigo slapped Grimmjow across the face.

"What the Fuck is your problem bitch!"He yelled.

Hey who the Fuck are you talking to like that bitch!" he yelled

"Yeah you're the one who tried to kiss me so who are talking about"

"Yeah all I wanted to do was to see how a kiss would feel like….alright GOD!"

"So you don't like me" he said

"HELL NO!…..I got hots for Aizen" Grimmjow said with a grin on his face.

"Hey wait a minute Azien is my man so keep your dirty ass hands off him!" Ichigo was mad at Grimmjow not just for almost trying to kiss him but also trying to steal Aizen away from him.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR HIM ANYWAY! ….What about your weak human friends of yours?"

"Well I am ging to tell them about me and Aizen…one day I will" he said nervously

"So let me get this straight you have been dating Aizen or should I say Lord Aizen for 3 mouths and you have not even told your friends" Grimmjow yelled

"Well yeah I mean they would hate me and tell not even trust me anymore… + They will tell the Soul Society"

"Well hell what can you do about it… Hey cause when Azien becomes my boyfriend he will be kissing all on me and not you" He said as he left the hallway

"Will see about that Grimm …..well see…."

Authors Note

This is my first good Story Grimm x Ichi x Aizen x Gin …..Its going to be a treat Please Review


	2. Gin is Jealous

Chapter 2-Gin is Jealous

Ichigo is upset at Grimmjow for Trying to steal Aizen away for him. As Ichigo walked back to him and Aizen bedroom, he spotted Aizen laying on the bed naked.

"Sousuke…." he said as he got a little nervous

"Hey Ichi…..I got a little worried about you so I just wanted to surprise you" as he poured both of them a glass of wine.

"Thirsty…" he said smoothly

"Um not really….." Ichigo got nervous he cheeks where flushed with light pink.

"There's no need to be nervous…..Come here Ichi" he said smoothly Aizen had that sexual tone in his voice that made Ichigos cheek turn red.

"Um …ok" as he stepped forward.

"Whats wrong Ichi" he touched Ichigos cheek lighly.

"Its Nothing…." as he put hs head down.

"You don't have to lie" Aizen asked

"Ok Ok its Grimmjow alright …..he is trying to steal me away from you….and I

I….I love you to much!" Ichigo blurted out.

"O Ichi" As he kissed him passionly "I love you more than you ever know and no one not even Grimmjow could change my love for you…ok"

Ichigo was blushing and smiled "Ok"

"Good now why don't we get something to eat im hungry"

"Sure" Ichigo smiled

Outside of the bedroom was Gin he had watched the whole thing he couldn't believe what he heard "OMG! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH ICHIGO! DAMN YOU! Come on Gin cool your temper" as Gin cooled down and began to cry. "I want Aizen big gigantic dick im inside me….he so sexy and cute and his chocolate brown hair and his gorgeous eyes he is toooooo hot"Gin squalled. "I will have you Aizen …..Oh I will.

Authors Note

HAHA! This story is so hot to HOT!


	3. Love and Surpise

Aizen and Ichigo were walking down the hallway of Hueco Mundo holding hands when Ichigo stoped.

"What wrong Ichigo?"

"This feels weirded!" Ichigo yelled

"Yeah it does but why are you so embrassed about people seeing us together"

"Because like i told you Grimmjow likes you" Ichigo blushed

"Look my little strawberry I love only you,your cute, and you as sweet as a riped strawberrry Ichi"

Ichigo began to blush more and more after Aizen had said Aizen pulled him in for a kiss when all of a sudden Gin scared them

"Hi ya" Gin siad

"Gin what the hell are you doing here" Aizen said

"No reason i just wanted to see the happy couple kiss" Gin said which is not true

"And-"Gin said "I need to talk to you Aizen-sama" Gin smiled and blushed

"Hold on Ichi baby this will only take a minute" Aizen told Ichigo and blew him a kiss

Gin and Aizen bothed walked behind Las Noches wall "Now what is iut that you need to talk about" Aizen told Gin

"I love you" Gin said Aizen could not believe what came out of his mouth "I love you so much Aizen-Sama"


End file.
